


Kibum Goes to Olive Garden

by kibumy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Food, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: lol I'm so sorry





	

This is the worst shit i’ve ever written lord help me

Kibum glided into the black leather booth of his favorite low-quality dine in restaurant, breathing in the smell of the room’s garlicky pasta aroma, which sent chills down his spine. He’d planned this night out for weeks-- just him, some breadsticks, and a plate of sexy looking fettucini.  
Kibum had strategically reserved the small booth in the back of the restaurant just out of view from most of the public. Well, it was Tuesday, it wasn’t like the place was going to be full anyway. He had the host dim the table lights low to his lighting, and ordered himself a nice glass of wine before the breadsticks arrived. He ran his hand slowly over the cloth-covered wooden table, letting his fingertips fall gently across his freshly washed silverware. God, he was already hard. He needed to slow things down and savor the moment before he got out of control.   
He had to hid his look of arousal from the waiter when his wine arrived. Kibum took a daringly large swig, preparing himself for the first course. He felt his body temperature increase as he leaned back in the booth, running his hands over his chest and around his thighs, letting his fingers come daringly close to his arousal. Kibum sighed as he teased himself, still amazed at how much pleasure outings like this still brought him. Swallowing another drink of red wine, the man thumbed through his menu while simultaneously thumbing his fly open under the table. His rock hard cock peeked out just a bit from it’s confines, being teased ever so slightly. Kibum only used the menu as foreplay; he already knew what he wanted tonight.   
Kibum quickly sat up straight as he noticed the waiter approaching the table he had his dick out under. Oh fuck, here come the breadsticks, Kibum gulped and nearly keened in excitement. The waiter placed them gently to his right, with the browned, buttery ends pointing directly at him. He was so caught up in staring that he completely didn’t hear his waiter ask what he wanted for dinner, and snapped out of it.  
“I-I’ll have the fettucini,” Kibum practically moaned out loud. The waiter scribbled his order onto the notepad before walking off, leaving Kibum to his dirty fantasies once more. At this point, Kibum’s boxers were already stained with precum when he glanced seductively to the three warm breadsticks waiting for him in their little napkin basket. He made sure he was as far back in the booth as possible when he completely pulled his pants down underneath the tablecloth, releasing his rock hard cock. He reached over and slid the basket of breadsticks over, generously plucking the first one from it’s cavern. Kibum held it firmly in his grasp, letting the butter coat his fingers, and then brought it to his mouth to take a single, long lick from one end to the other. He flicked his tongue at the end, letting the garlic salt and butter generate heaps of saliva in his mouth. Instead of taking a bite, Kibum lowered the breadstick down to his fully erect dick, dragging it along his sensitive shaft. He wrapped his hand around both his dick and the breadstick and began to jerk himself slowly, savoring the buttery goodness. With his other hand, Kibum grabbed a second breadstick from the basket and generously coated his hand with the remaining butter that hadn’t soaked in yet. He let his fingers become slick before bringing them to his tight hold, gently lubricating and working himself open with the buttery digits. The garlic salt burned his asshole harshly as he entered, but my God did he love the pain.   
The first breadstick was now being eagerly rubbed with Kibum’s dick as he finger-fucked himself with his other hand. Kibum knew better than to actually try and fuck the breadstick. It was too light and airy, it would just fall apart inside him. He made than mistake a few years ago and had to sit through the rest of his meal with half a breadstick in his ass.   
Kibum tried his best to keep his eyes from falling shut so he could watch out for the waiter. It had been a while and his food was probably almost done. He figured he should slow down and try to not make it look like he was getting off with a breadstick, but it was just too pleasurable to stop. All of a sudden, his waiter nearly appeared out of nowhere with his meal, and Kibum has to awkwardly scramble to not look so lust-filled as he thanked the waiter for bringing him his meal. He sighed once the man left again, having nearly been caught in the act.  
Kibum looked down into the glorious meal before him. The fettucini had been delicately placed in a perfect, sexy, swirl on his plate, the cream sauce glistening over the al dente noodles. The hand that was once in his ass now reached up to grab his fork. Kibum dug the fork in the pasta and twirled it sensually, gathering a heaping amount of noodles. Lazily, in an effort to actually slather it all over his face, Kibum engorged his mouth over the creamy noodles, letting his tongue wiggle and maneuver in the sensation of the food. His hand on his cock was now stroking at twice the speed, the breadstick wearing down into crumbs in his boxers. He felt the pasta fall from his lips, so he shoveled in another forkful, letting it hit his gag reflex. At this point he couldn’t give two shits if he got caught-- he was feeling way too good to stop. Kibum let out a stifled moan as he shoved another round of the slimy white pasta into his mouth, letting it drip down his chin along with some of his own spit.  
He was so close, and oh God, this pasta was so fucking good it was driving him mad. His hand slowed to allow him to breathe for a minute, but then eagerly sped up again to finish the job. Kibum shoveled in a final large bite of fettucini as he felt his orgasm run through his entire body and out his dick as he moaned and writhed around his mouthful of pasta. Kibum shuttered as he came into his greasy, Parmesan encrusted hand, crumbs strewn everywhere in the booth.  
Kibum leaned back into his seat, sweaty and exhausted from his lovely moment. Cream sauce was splattered all over his face and neck, and his whole lower half was greasy from the breadsticks. He loved it like this, feeling nasty and yummy all at the same time. Kibum smirked to himself as he pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, then took the last swallow of wine from his glass. He didn’t get out too often, but it was dates like this that kept him feeling youthful again. Kibum unraveled the cloth napkin at his side and wiped the excess food from his face, licking off any bits close to his mouth.  
“Check please.”


End file.
